Demain sera un autre jour
by Athenos27
Summary: Alec l'a promit à son père, il prendra soin de Jane. Il emmènera sa petite sœur loin d'ici hors de la Syrie. Il la protégera et fera de son mieux pour qu'elle ne grandisse pas trop vite, pour que les soldats ne l'arrachent pas à l'enfance comme ils l'ont fait pour lui.


**Salut. Voici un texte que j'avais écrit je ne sais plus trop pour quelle occasion il y a deux ou trois ans. Il traînait dans mon ordi et je me suis dit que j'allais le partager.**

 **Bon c'est un sujet assez sérieux dont je n'ai pas l'habitude, certaines choses pourrons sembler un peu maladroite ou assez niaise mais je voulais faire quelque chose sur ce sujet que je juge important. J'espère que le rendu vous plaira.**

 **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas cependant je dois avouer que je suis responsable de ce qui leur arrivent. (De même, les caractères des personnages ne sont pas forcément les mêmes que ceux que leur avait attribué l'auteur).**

 **Bref je vous laisse avec le texte. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Demain sera un autre jour.**

* * *

— Viens, il faut qu'on s'en aille

— Déjà ? Je suis fatiguée.

— Il faut qu'on y aille, qu'on s'éloigne.

— Oui, mais Papa, Maman, où sont-ils?

— Je ne sais pas. Ils m'ont juste dit qu'il fallait partir, loin, très loin. Que c'était trop dangereux de rester là. Tout le monde est en train de partir. Il faut qu'on les suive. Ils disent tous qu'arrivés à la frontière ce sera mieux. J'ai promis à Papa qu'il ne t'arrivera rien, que je prendrai soin de toi. Je sais que c'est dur mais nous devons être courageux.

— Qui sont tous ces gens qu'on suit?

— Je ne sais pas, je sais seulement qu'ils fuient, comme nous.

Il prend la main de sa petite sœur et commence à marcher. Elle, elle tient son lapin en peluche et pleure doucement. Lui se retient, il joue les grands mais n'a que seize ans. Il ignore quoi faire alors il suit les autres refugiés et garde ses questions pour lui.

Il est midi passé. Cela fait plusieurs heures qu'ils marchent. Jane a arrêté de pleurer. Elle est fatiguée et a bien du mal à suivre le rythme imposé par son grand frère. De son coté, Alec souffre. Il souffre de la voir dans cet état. Il a ralentit un peu mais ne veut pas perdre de temps. Alors il la regarde, lui tient la main et porte ses affaires.

-Alec j'ai faim.

-Je sais Jane.

Alors il fouille dans son sac et en sort un petit paquet de gâteaux qu'il lui tend. Elle en prend un et en donne un autre à son frère qui le refuse. Il sait que la nourriture finira surement par manquer. Alors il préfère se sacrifier pour l'économiser. Il ignore les protestations de sa sœur et décide plutôt de se consacrer à l'élaboration de leur itinéraire. Il sort donc une carte de son sac-à-dos. Il réfléchit calmement au chemin le plus simple partant d'ici pour quitter la Syrie. Il envisage de passer par le Liban. En effet, partant de Damas, c'est le chemin le plus court pour quitter son pays. Il sait que ça lui prendra plusieurs jours. Cependant, après il sera tranquille, libéré de toute responsabilité.

-Dis, On va où ?, lui demande Jane de sa voix cristalline.

-On va rejoindre Papy et Mamie.

-Tu les as prévenus ? Ils vont être contents de nous revoir, s'excite la fillette. Eux qui reprochent tout le temps qu'on ne vienne pas assez souvent.

Alec réprime un sourire. Heureusement qu'elle a survécu ! Comment aurait-il fait sans elle ? Elle est son rayon de soleil. Il donnerait sa vie pour elle. « En espérant qu'on arrive pas à cette extrémité » ajoute le garçon pour lui-même.

Jane regarde son frère avec attention. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui ressemble ! Il est son modèle et elle a toujours cherché à lui ressembler. Son caractère – caractère de merde disait papa – qui le pousse toujours à aller de l'avant pour atteindre ses objectifs, son franc-parler le faisant souvent appuyer là ou sa fait mal, et son intelligence acérée l'aidant à trouver les moyens de protéger sa famille et en particulier sa petite sœur. Même physiquement Alec lui ressemble quand on y regarde d'assez près. Ses yeux écarlates – les mêmes que les siens – qui semblent toujours sonder ceux qu'il observe, sa chevelure foncée qui reflète la noirceur du monde –là ou la sienne qui est blonde reflète les rayons du soleil – et qui contraste avec leur peau si pâle. Tout cela met en valeur son allure princière dont ils ont tous les deux hérités de leur père Aro Volturi. Il est beau et elle l'adore. Elle sait qu'il la protègera tant qu'il le pourra et même après. Elle le voit faire l'adulte – pour elle. Elle le voit faire des efforts pour sourire et faire comme si rien n'avait changé. Mais, elle n'est pas stupide. Du haut de ses 9 ans, Jane sait bien que rien ne sera jamais plus comme avant.

-Alec quand-est-ce qu'on s'arrête je suis fatiguée.

Elle lui a posée cette question à contrecœur craignant la réponse. Il la regarde. Elle est exténuée. Ses cheveux blonds sont ébouriffés, ses vêtements pleins de poussière, même son visage dévoile son épuisement. « Pour elle tout ce qui se passe doit être très dur, pense-t-il. Elle est trop petite. Elle qui n'a jamais quitté la douceur de la maison ne comprend certainement pas ce qui se passe. » Il l'a vu prendre son doudou comme si elle savait qu'ils ne remettraient jamais pied chez eux. Il l'a vu pleurer tandis qu'ils partaient vers l'inconnu. Il l'a vu s'en remettre à lui alors même qu'il ne sait pas quoi faire. Il l'a vu elle qui est si solide malgré les apparences. Elle est parvenue à tenir toute la journée. Elle est jeune mais tellement plus adulte que lui. Alors il feint de tout savoir pour elle, pour qu'elle reste encore un peu en enfance.

-Encore 5 minutes et on s'arrête, tu peux tenir ?

-D'accord. On va dormir où ?

-Je vais demander à des gens de nous héberger et on dormira sous la tente comme des indiens. Ca te va ?

-Oui ! lui répond la petite fille d'un ton enjoué.

Ils repartent. Pendant que Jane baille et prend sur elle pour avancer, Alec observe autour de lui. Il tente de deviner qui peut les aider ou non. Il regarde à droite : un groupe de jeunes de son âge rigolent bruyamment. Ils ont visiblement trouvé de l'alcool et n'inspire pas confiance à l'adolescent qui poursuit sa route.

A sa gauche, un homme et trois jeunes femmes accueillent des hommes dans une ruelle attenante. Les femmes sont maquillées et vêtus outrageusement. Des « gourgandines » disait la mère des enfants. Alec devine que ces gens sont dans le commerce du sexe. Il décide de passer son chemin. En effet, le garçon n'a que trop vu les horreurs que les adultes commettent depuis le début de la guerre et craint que sa sœur ne devienne une victime prochaine des désirs des hommes. Il continue en assurant à la fillette qu'ils n'en ont plus pour longtemps.

A côté d'eux, il aperçoit une vieille dame accompagnée d'un petit garçon de l'âge de Jane qui joue avec un ballon. Tous deux portent des vêtements usés. Nul doute à Alec qu'ils sont très pauvres. Ils ne pourront surement pas les aider. D'ailleurs ils n'en ont certainement pas envie. Comme le lui a répété son père à de nombreuses reprises « Les pauvres ne sont pas comme nous ». Ils sont jaloux et voudront assurément se venger d'Alec et de sa sœur qui sont aujourd'hui en position de faiblesse. A la simple pensée de son père, le cœur du garçon se serre. Son père si strict, si fort, si intelligent. Au final il n'a pas mieux réussit à s'en sortir que d'autre. Incapable de prévoir ce qui allait se passer il n'a put que faire fuir ses enfants et les laisser se débrouiller seuls.

Enfin il aperçoit des gens qui semblent pouvoir les aider. Il s'agit d'une famille composée d'un couple et de trois enfants. L'homme est âgé d'une quarantaine d'année et joue aux échecs avec son fils âgé d'environ dix ans. Sa femme coiffe leur plus jeune fille tandis que l'ainée lit. Leur habitation et leurs activités contraste avec celles des autres réfugiés. En effet, ces gens vivent dans une sorte de caravane. « Tout démontre leur richesse pense Alec. Cette famille doit être celle d'un riche dignitaire fuyant comme tout le monde ici, le pouvoir en place. ».

L'adolescent attire sa sœur à lui et, ensemble ils s'approchent.

-Bonjour Monsieur !, lance Alec d'une voix forte.

Aussitôt tous les regards se tournent vers lui, mettant le garçon mal à l'aise.

-Que nous veux-tu ?, lui demande l'homme, menaçant.

-Calme-toi l'ami, répond Alec en levant les bras. Nous nous demandions simplement si tu acceptais de nous héberger pour la nuit et de nous offrir un repas.

-Nous n'avons pas assez de place, déclare l'homme d'un ton implacable.

-Mais enfin monsieur nous ne sommes que deux nous ne prenons pas beaucoup de…

-Nous n'avons pas assez de place.

-Juste ma sœur alors. Elle est si petite.

-Non, répond-t-il d'un ton implacable. Maintenant partez ! Je ne veux plus vous voir ici.

-Donnez-nous juste à manger.

-Nous n'avons pas d'argent à gaspiller pour deux miséreux de ton espèce.

\- Mon père vous remboursera ! S'il vous plait monsieur, supplie Alec.

-Désolé gamin. Si ton père n'est pas capable de s'occuper de ses gosses ce n'est pas mon affaire. Moi je prends soin de mes enfants. Je garde mon argent et mes provisions et ce sera pour eux et pour personnes d'autres. Allez dégage maintenant ! Je ne veux plus te voir ici sale bâtard.

-SAVEZ-VOUS QUI JE SUIS ? SAVEZ-VOUS QUI EST MON PERE ?, hurle le garçon.

-Je m'en fous complètement gamin, puis il ajoute avec un sourire cruel. Ton père est peut-être en vie ou il est peut-être mort. Ici tu n'es qu'un gosse comme un autre. Papa n'est plus là pour vous protéger. Débrouille-toi comme tu peux et fous moi la paix.

Alec ravale sa fierté et s'éloigne de ces gens. Autour d'eux un attroupement s'est formé. L'assemblée les observe. Certains regardent les enfants avec pitié, d'autres s'amusent de leur sort. En temps de crise qu'il est doux de trouver plus malheureux que soit. Ces pauvres créatures les éloignent pour un temps de leurs existences, de leurs propres problèmes. La vie est dure. Elle n'épargne personne, ni les femmes, ni les vieux, ni même les enfants.

Le frère et la sœur se sont assit dans un coin. Ils partagent quelques gâteaux avant de repartir. La petite fille se met à sangloter.

-Ne t'en fais pas Jeanie je vais trouver une solution. On mange un peu et on repart. Des gens vont forcément accepter de nous aider.

La fillette ne répond pas. Alec se tourne vers elle. Elle est très pâle et semble respirer difficilement.

-Jane, Jane, tu m'entends, s'inquiète le garçon.

-A-lec, parvient-elle à articuler.

Et elle s'arrête, s'effondrant par terre au pied du jeune homme qui ne sait absolument pas quoi faire.

-Jane ! Jane ! Réponds ! Jane !

Il fouille dans son sac, cherchant s'il y a quelque chose pouvant les aider. Rien.

Alors le garçon devient fou. Il hurle, interpelle les passants. Ces derniers détournent le regard : c'est beaucoup plus facile. Ils s'en vont. Tout le monde se trouve quelque chose à faire. Personne ne veut voir cette fillette qui est au plus mal. Personne ne veut voir son frère qui s'imagine le pire. Alors ils fuient. Ils fuient sa tristesse. Ils fuient les reproches qu'il leur adresse.

Tout d'un coup, il n'y a plus personne dans cette ruelle. Cette même ruelle qui il y a cinq minutes regorgeait de monde. Il ne reste plus qu'un ado, un ado qui crie sa colère au monde entier. Un ado qui souffre. Un ado déçu par la vie. « Je les hais tous ces connards, se répète-t-il. Qu'il aille tous crever en enfer ».

Puis, il se lève. Il frappe les poubelles à ses cotés. Il se fait mal mais il s'en fiche. Il donne des coups de pieds. Il appelle à l'aide. Il fait du bruit. Il gueule aussi fort qu'il le peut, tentant sans doute d'émouvoir les adultes si lâches. Mais leur lâcheté est trop forte. Ils se planquent, s'en vont, laissant l'enfant seul avec ses émotions.

-Calme toi mon garçon, lui murmure doucement une voix.

Alec relève la tête et regarde autour de lui. Ses yeux embués de larmes ne lui facilitent pas la tâche. La nuit est tombée. La seule lumière vient d'une lampe-torche tenue par un homme à quelques mètres de là. Il sent aussi quelque chose sur son dos : une vieille dame a posé une main sur son épaule. Il la repousse brutalement :

-Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?, lui demande-t-il durement.

Aussitôt un homme le pousse à terre et le maintient au sol, s'appuyant sur lui et maintenant son bras derrière son dos. L'adolescent tente de se dégager et remue. En vain. L'individu appuie alors sur sa tête pour le calmer.

-Lâche-moi espèce de brute, reproche Alec, énervé.

-Ta gueule sale gosse !, lui répond l'homme sur le même ton.

Le garçon s'inquiète. Autour de lui il y a maintenant trois personnes : l'homme qui le tient, la vieille dame et un deuxième homme d'une vingtaine d'années qui éclaire la scène avec sa lampe torche. Alec se demande ce que ces personnes lui veulent. Que vont-elles lui faire ? Et sa sœur que va-t-il lui arriver ? La présence du deuxième homme et de la vieille penchés sur Jane l'alarme. C'est bien elle la cible !

-Ne faites rien à ma sœur, implore le garçon.

La vieille dame se tourne vers lui et lui sourit.

-Ne t'inquiète pas mon grand. Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal, lui assure-t-elle doucement, puis s'adressant à celui qui tient Alec. Lâche-le Emmet ! Ce n'est qu'un enfant.

L'homme – Emmet – s'exécute en grommelant. Le garçon profite de sa liberté retrouvée pour se rapprocher de Jane. Force lui est de constater qu'elle ne va pas mieux. Elle respire toujours aussi difficilement. Son teint est blafard et elle ne semble plus consciente. La grand-mère a sa main posée sur la fillette, tentant sans doute d'estimer si elle a de la fièvre. Alec l'observe avec anxiété. Il craint tellement pour la vie de sa sœur.

-Je vais faire de mon mieux pour la sauver, lui souffle la grand-mère. Elle ajoute à l'intention du deuxième homme : Jasper, porte-la à l'intérieur.

Immédiatement il s'exécute suivant l'ancienne et son acolyte à qui il a remis sa lampe. Alec leur emboite le pas. Naturellement. Il est beaucoup plus facile pour lui de suivre et d'arrêter de diriger.

Alors que tous entrent dans l'abri, l'adolescent s'arrête net. Il reconnait cet endroit et la vieille dame qui n'hésite pas à l'aider. Il s'agit des mêmes personnes qu'il a dédaignées plus tôt dans la journée. Ce sont ces mêmes personnes pourtant si pauvres qui sont si riches de cœur. Emmet se retourne et l'invite gentiment à entrer, prenant cette réserve pour de la timidité. Le garçon rougit puis lui emboite le pas.

-Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?, demande Jasper. Une bière, un coca, chocolat chaud.

-Oui je veux bien un chocolat, répond Alec d'une voix lasse.

Les dernières heures ont été très éprouvantes pour le garçon qui est épuisé. Actuellement il est installé à une table de fortune en compagnie de Jasper et Emmet. Pendant ce temps à l'autre bout de la pièce, la grand-mère s'affaire aux cotés de Jane. Elle lui a déposé un chiffon humide sur le front et lui prépare une sorte de cataplasme. L'adolescent lui fait confiance. De toute manière, il ne peut rien faire d'autre. Alors en attendant il fait connaissance avec ses ange-gardiens. Il a appris par exemple qu'Emmet a vingt-sept ans, soit trois de plus que Jasper qui est son petit frère. Ils ont décidé de fuir le régime en place car sinon ils auraient dut s'engager pour des gens dont ils ne cautionnent pas les actes. Ils ont alors rencontré la vieille dame nommée Esmée. Celle-ci tentait de quitter le pays elle aussi, après la mort de son mari, un médecin nommé Carlisle victime de ses idéaux ainsi que de son fils Edward, de sa femme Bella et de leur bébé. Elle a alors récupéré son petit-fils, Jake âgé de 9 ans.

-A ton tour gamin, lui dit Jasper. D'où tu viens ?

-J'habitais à coté de Damas avec mes parents et ma sœur.

-Sérieux !, l'interrompt Emmet l'air assez étonné. Avec votre peau pâle j'aurais plutôt parié sur l'Europe du nord ou de l'est. Tu vois je pensais a des vacances qui ont mal tournées, les seuls survivants d'un voyage scolaire, un truc comme ça, quoi !

Aussitôt, Alec blêmit. Emmet s'aperçoit de son erreur et reprend :

-Désolé, c'était pas drôle. Mais je me demandais…

-T'inquiète ce n'est pas grave, puis reprenant avec hésitation. En fait, mon père… il est italien. Ils se sont rencontrés ma mère et lui lors d'un voyage diplomatique. Ils se sont tout de suite aimés. Mon père a alors décidé de quitté son pays pour venir s'installer ici. Tous les étés, on va en vacances à Volterra chez nos grands-parents. Si on arrive à rejoindre l'Europe, je comptais les contacter pour qu'ils nous accueillent chez eux. Voilà. C'est tout.

Il achève avec un sourire triste et soupire.

-Sinon tu fais du sport ?, tente Jasper dans une tentative maladroite pour changer de sujet.

-Euh oui, répond Alec un peu étonné. Je fais, enfin faisais du foot en club.

-C'est cool ! Tu t'entendras bien avec le nain. Puis voyant qu'Alec ne saisit pas. Jake. Il adore le foot. Il se désespère de notre niveau. Toi, tu pourras jouer avec lui.

-Surement.

Alec se sent bien avec ces personnes. Emmet, Jasper, Esmée. Ils sont authentiques. Ils l'ont accepté sans problème et font tous pour le mettre à l'aise. Le garçon baille. Il tombe de sommeil. Il envisage d'aller se reposer quand Esmée quitte le chevet de Jane pour venir rejoindre les autres à table. Instantanément, toute fatigue déserte l'adolescent qui se prépare à harceler la grand-mère de question.

-Ma sœur comment va-t-elle ? Que lui est-il arrivé ? Dîtes-moi qu'elle va mieux.

Malheureusement, la vieille ne sourit pas. Elle observe le garçon d'un air grave, réfléchissant à la meilleure manière d'aborder le sujet.

-Elle va s'en sortir, hein ?, s'inquiète Alec.

-Je n'en sais rien, répond Esmée d'une voix faible. Elle ne se réveille pas. Si elle le faisait ce serait plus simple. Mais là il faut attendre à moins que… Dis-moi mon garçon, reprend-t-elle un peu plus fort, ta sœur a-t-elle déjà fait des crises d'asthme ?

-Oui, murmure le garçon, attendant la prochaine question avec appréhension.

-A-t-elle, hésite la grand-mère, une sorte d'inhalateur pour l'aider lors de ses crises ?

-Elle en a un, confirme-t-il.

-L'as-tu avec toi ?, termine Esmée.

-Non, répond t-il doucement. Je l'ai oublié à la maison. Elle en a besoin n'est-ce pas ? Sans lui elle va mourir ?

-Je ne sais pas Alec.

Tout le monde observe l'adolescent qui respire, lentement, d'une manière mécanique. Il serre les poings cherchant encore à se contrôler. Puis les larmes viennent, les traitresses. D'abord quelques une puis beaucoup plus nombreuses. Alec lâche enfin prise et éclate en sanglot. Il pleure son père, mort sous ses yeux. Il pleure sa mère, dont il ignore si elle est encore en vie. Il pleure sa sœur, qui va mourir par sa faute. Il pleure les domestiques, découvert hier soir au manoir, morts bien entendu. Il pleure son existence paisible, qui aujourd'hui est terminée. Il pleure sa faiblesse, car il n'a rien put faire. Il pleure sa mort, celle de son enfance. Il pleure. Il pleure tout simplement. Il laisse enfin couler ces larmes qu'il retient depuis hier soir lorsqu'en revenant de son entrainement de foot, il a découvert des corps. Il a dut prendre les choses en main pour sauver sa sœur. Il a attendu, toute la nuit avant de partir. Il a pris sur lui pour cacher la vérité à Jane. Il a même dut tuer quelqu'un pour sauver leur peau.

Hier soir, il a vu l'Enfer et ne s'en remet pas.

Alec parle, bafouille et pleure. Les hommes ne comprennent rien à son discours décousu mais la femme si. Ce qu'elle voit devant elle c'est un enfant qui souffre. Elle ignore ce qu'il a vécu, mais elle le devine. Elle se tait. Elle sait que les mots ne servent à rien. Alors elle s'approche de Alec et le prends dans ses bras. Le grand gaillard se laisse faire un peu étonné puis se calme, doucement. Rassurée, Esmée le relâche, l'embrasse sur le front et retourne au chevet de Jane.

Le garçon somnole dans un coin, sur les coussins. En face de lui, des gens au grand cœur discutent ensemble. Alec compte rester avec eux. Ils sont d'accord

Esmée est optimiste. Elle pense que Jane survivra. En effet, la petite fille s'est manifesté tout à l'heure. Elle a bougé, a ouvert les yeux et a murmuré un nom, celui de son frère. Certes cela n'a duré qu'un instant et la petite s'est rendormie aussitôt mais Alec le sait, sa sœur survivra. Elle est forte. Plus forte que lui. Elle ne le laissera pas tomber. Des liens puissants les unissent. Chacun est prêt à tout pour l'autre. Ça c'est la vieille qui l'a dit.

Qui sait de quoi l'avenir sera fait ? Demain est un autre jour. « Et je serais là pour le voir », affirme le garçon en s'endormant.

* * *

 **Et c'est la fin. J'espère que ça vous aura plus. Si ça vous a plus, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review.**


End file.
